


Homeless

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham explores a shelter with Abigail Hobbs, whom is intent on adopting a pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homeless

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to write short chapters for this fluffy fic, but it will be updated daily or bi-weekly depending on my schedule and how busy I may be. Enjoy reading. :)

The spaces between each row of kennels were empty, excluding a small gated patch of grass where people of every age socialized with each furry canine of their choice. Thankfully, Will had the liberty to blame any outcome of this horrid idea onto Abigail, who had insisted that they visit a local pet shelter to search for an animal of her choice. He'd almost cursed at her under his breath during the drive. Shelters were among his least favorite places to visit, not that she knew any better. He'd only spoken with her briefly about his pups at home in Wolf trap. 

Though it seemed like Will had dumped the blame solely on Abigail's shoulders, the idea was solely the product of Hannibal's mind after he'd cleared it formally with Abigail's official therapist, Dr. Bloom. Abigail had lost every ounce of control she'd had in her life, and as a recommendation from the dear Dr. Lecter, he had to start giving her certain dates to be able to pick where and what she desired to do as down time during her stay within Port Haven. With the knowledge that she could easily get away with claiming that an emotional support companion could ease her pain and help speed along her transition, Abigail had been successfully able to sucker Will into it quite easily, after the agreement that they would visit a no kill shelter, of course. 

Will walked along the concrete path between the shuttering bars of the kennels. He did his best to avoid looking up, or paying too much attention to his surroundings- there was far too much heart ache that went out to each stray that had been caged and captured, like they were some kind of bird nursing a broken wing. 

"Will!" His head jerked over his shoulder, Abigail was approaching him now. She held a soft smile upon her plump lips, a rare and genuine expression that each human only had very few opportunities to ever experiance in their life. She was happy. The realization was enough to discontinue his negativity and indulge the young girl in her brief moment of solace. He truly couldn't remember a time other than this where Abigail had felt an emotion other than sadness. 

"Found the perfect match already?" Graham murmured, reluctant in Abigail's arrogance. "How about we grab some paperwork and socialize with them before taking them home?"


End file.
